


Red Remembralls

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: 5 and 1, All that goes with sex, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood Drinking, Clothed Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Slash, The Hero of Kvatch is a Dunmer, The usual warnings, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Lord Hero of Kvatch, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opportunity raps his knuckles on every door yet he can disappear before one can open it. Sometimes the only way to catch him is by not letting him knock in the first place. </p>
<p>Or, 5 times Chancellor Ocato wished he'd remembered to knock first, and the 1 time he  was glad he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Remembralls

1) "Your highness," Chancellor Ocato called as he swiftly hurried into the room, only to freeze and stare in embarrassment.

Martin, who had been crowned Emperor shortly after lighting the Dragonfires and foiling the Mythic Dawn's plans, shifted his weight and ran a hand through the dark hair currently in his lap. He hummed lazily and sighed out, "Don't you dare stop," before turning his gaze on the red-faced Altmer. "Yes, Chancellor? Did you need something?" His voice hitched when Serafín gave a particularly hard suck and his head fell back against the chair rest, eyes remaining focused on Ocato's face.

The Chancellor stammered wildly, but no words came out. Instead he flushed deeply and tried to ignore the fact that Martin, who was a very attractive Sub, was clearly taken by Serafín. "I," he began, eyes widening in dismay when he realized that he didn't remember why he had been looking for the Emperor in the first place. He shut his mouth and tried again, stuttering out an, "I...," before wincing when Martin rose a single brow.

Ocato whirled around and gracefully fled the room as fast as he could.

Serafín pulled back from Martin's cock with a slick popping noise and grinned widely. "Well," he murmured, licking his lips free of pre-cum. "That was very telling." He shifted his weight and stretched out one leg to the side and nuzzled the head with one cheek. Martin breathed in sharply, eyes sliding closed in pleasure as he ran pale fingers through Serafín's dark hair.

"How so?" he asked. He didn't really know Ocato well enough to interpret the mer's facial expressions.

The Dunmer Vampire Lord rolled his eyes. By this point, Serafín was old enough to successfully interpret facial expressions of people he didn't know. But the Chancellor was like an open book and far too easy to correctly read. He purred lazily as Martin ran fingers through his hair and said, "That was a mixture of embarrassment, fear, and arousal. I've seen him eying your ass a few times, Sweetheart."

Martin sniffed daintily and lightly whacked the Dunmer over the head. "So have I. The other two I understand, but fear?"

"Fear that you will remove him from his position for walking in on us without knocking."

The Emperor snorted. "I'd never do that. Besides, it's kind of our fault for doing it in the throne room where anyone can see."

"True," Serafín said with a snort; "but he doesn't know that. You've only been Emperor for two weeks, no-one but the Blades and I know your personality."

"That's true." Martin shrugged and gasped when Serafín chose that moment to drop his head and begin mouthing him again. His fingers tangled in the Dunmer's hair, tugging slightly with each suck and pulling a low groan from the vampire's throat.

Martin came with a low whine, eyes falling closed as pleasure coursed through his system. Serafín drank greedily, lapping up every drop of his seed before gently cleaning him with his tongue. The mer stood up and grinned, a very noticeable bulge in the front of his trousers. "Come on," he rumbled, voice husky and rough. "Bedroom. Now."

Martin staggered to his feet and yelped when he was thrown over a shoulder. Serafín took a step forward and then was gone, darting through the halls at top speed towards their bedroom. No-one but him was allowed to see Martin this way.

Chancellor Ocato might be the exception to the rule. Maybe.

Assuming the mer could get his head out of his ass.

 

* * *

 

2) 'Fuck!' Ocato thought, hazel eyes widening as he realized far too late that he'd walked in without knocking first. Again. Serafín looked vaguely amused from his position, clothing perfectly straight and not a hair out of place. Martin, on the other hand, was flushed, his robes shifted enough to reveal his chest, nipples erect and red. Marks scattered across his body gave evidence as to what they had been doing.

A single eye focused on him before he was deemed unimportant and Serafín returned to what he had been doing before they'd been interrupted. Martin gasped as the Vampire Lord nipped gently at his breast, then moved away to add another round of hickies to the Imperial's chest. His head fell back against the wall when blood was drawn, kiss reddened lips parting as he keened.

Ocato whimpered in the back of his throat, pants unbearably tight, and began backing away before he tried to join in. The red eye focused on him again and he froze, a mixture of horror and arousal coursing through his veins. Then the Vampire Lord's lips parted, but Ocato didn't stick around to hear what Serafín was going to say, instead dropping all decorum and darting out the room as fast as physically possible.

"……join us," Serafín finished with a sigh.

Martin snorted and cheekily said, "I don't think he heard you."

Serafín rolled his eyes. "That mer does not listen."

"I think he was a little embarrassed, Serafín. Walking on your Emperor being ravished is a good cause for embarrassment."

The Vampire Lord huffed in annoyance. "Yes, well. He didn't have to run like that."

"I think he thought you were going to kill him."

"Rather than ask if he wanted to join us?"

Martin nodded. "Sure seemed that way. I don't think I've ever see him move that fast before. He's probably going to avoid this hallway like the plague."

"Great," Serafín sighed out. "Now I'm going to have to figure out where he'll be next week Morndas. Have to make sure he runs into us again. What a pain."

Martin sighed, long and low, and pressed their lips together. "I know," he said. "I know."

 

* * *

 

3) The third time was just as embarrassing as the first two. Ocato stepped into the office, his arms full of paperwork and promptly dropped it to slap a hand over his eyes. Martin, who was straddling Serafín's lap in the chair, glanced over his shoulder. Serafín continued lapping gently at the bite wound on the Imperial's neck.

"Somehow," Martin said, sounding terribly amused, "you have the worst timing possible."

Ocato took a step back automatically before realizing that his Emperor was just teasing him. "I realize that now," he returned hesitantly. Martin laughed and Serafín snorted under his breath. Then the Chancellor realized something. "He bit you?"

Serafín rolled his eyes. "I'm a Vampire Lord. I can choose whether or not I change someone."

"Oh," Ocato said quietly, mentally kicking himself.

"You didn't know. It's better to ask then assume. Now, are you going to stand there like a fool or are you going to join us?" Ocato chose the unspoken third option and backed quickly out of the room, bowing politely seconds before he bolted down the hall.

Serafín scowled and began tapping his claws against the desk. They clicked loudly, showing just how agitated he really was. He threw his hands up into the air, earning a surprised squawk from Martin. "What the hell is it going to take to get Ocato into our bed?"

Martin shook his head. "I have no clue."

"Something had better work," the vampire muttered, "because I'm quickly running out of ideas."

 

* * *

 

4) Not even three days later, Martin slunk into the kitchens with Serafín. There was nothing better than licking freshly whipped cream and melted chocolate off of his Imperial's body.

Except maybe being walked in on by the one person they were trying to seduce.

Ocato stared wide-eyed and frozen, not even noticing as the mug in his hand shattered on the ground. His gaze flickered from the honey wand to Serafín's face, then to Martin's golden, sticky chest, and then back again. His cheeks began to shade themselves into a darker color and he coughed awkwardly.

Serafín smirked. "You're just in time, Chancellor. Would you like to help me clean Martin off?"

Ocato, being the dignified Altmer that he was, did not squeak and flush red. He shook his head rapidly, ignored the blood pooling rapidly south, and fled the room as quickly as possible.

Martin shook his head. "You really shouldn't tease him like that."

"Sorry. He makes it so easy, though."

"Yes. I know. What next?"

"Beats me. His routine is going to change to avoid the kitchens and it'll take a while to figure it out." A sly smile crossed Serafín's face. "We'll see, Martin love, we'll see."

"Why do I not feel reassured?"

Serafín's answer of laughing gleefully and kissing Martin's forehead didn't help either. Not one bit.

 

* * *

 

5) Chancellor Ocato hadn't even planned on this. He'd found a small, very well hidden area in the back of the palace gardens a little while back, an area that no-one else ever went near. And so he was surprised when he noticed both Martin and Serafín vanish into the bushes, Martin's soft laughter trailing through the wind.

Then there was silence. Nothing moved.

Finally, when his curiosity got the better of him, Ocato followed and stepped into the clearing. He looked, and saw, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, sitting with his back leaning against a tree, was Serafín, Martin in his lap. The Emperor was wearing only his robe and had it hiked up around his waist. The Dunmer's shirt and trousers were undone, his cock buried deep inside of the Imperial.

Martin hadn't noticed him, his face pressed against Serafín's neck, but the Dunmer had. His eyes widened slightly, almost as if he hasn't been expecting to see Ocato, but he recovered quickly.

"Like what you see, Chancellor?" he asked softly, spreading Martin's ass to reveal his stretched and stuffed hole. Serafín shifted his weight, lifting the Emperor's hips until the thick head of his cock slid out with a pop.

Through the roaring of his blood in his ears, Ocato noted that the Dunmer was pierced down there. He wondered how much it had hurt.

Martin whined, and his gaping hole clenched. A pale hand slid down and pressed at the ring of muscle and the vampire chuckled when cum began to dribble out over his fingers. He pulled his hand away and licked it clean.

Ocato watched with wide eyes. He was really, really regretting foregoing his usual robes this morning. The Altmer was so aroused, his cock straining against the confines of his pants, and he knew that he couldn't lie. Not when his body was so obviously telling the truth for him. "I," he managed to get out.

Serafín saw his chance and plowed forward. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?" He shifted his hips and the head of his pierced cock caught on Martin's hole, ripping a keening noise from the Imperial's throat. "Don't you want to make him your cock slut? To fill him with your cock again and again and hear him scream your name in ecstasy?" Almost as if he was proving his point, Serafín thrust in and Martin arched, the Dunmer's name escaping from his lips in a cry of pleasure. Seed splattered across Serafín's chest as the Imperial reached his peak.

Ocato stumbled backward and let out a squeaking noise as he rapidly shook his head.

"Just remember, Chancellor," Serafín murmured; "opportunity only knocks once." He watched as the Altmer fled the clearing, face red and a noticeable bulge in his trousers.

Martin panted harshly as he recovered from his orgasm and said, "Dammit. I was sure we had him that time."

"So did I. He's more stubborn than I thought. But don't worry, we'll get him to join us eventually. I might have gone too far this time, though."

"Maybe, maybe not," Martin grumbled as his breathing finally returned to normal. "Only time will tell."

 

* * *

 

+1) Ocato avoided them for days, skillfully maneuvering around so that he was never alone with them in a room. By the time two weeks had gone by, even Martin, the King of Patience, had had enough. He scowled darkly as the Elder Council spoke about something before slamming a hand down on the table and growling, "Everyone except for Ocato out," through clenched teeth.

Serafín rose a single brow as the others fled and gestured to himself. "Me?"

"Stay." Martin sat on the edge of the Council room table and glared down it at Ocato. The Altmer's head was bowed and his shoulders were shaking.

The Dunmer dropped his voice and murmured, "He's terrified," to the other. Martin snarled angrily and stormed out of the room.

He didn't return.

Serafín sighed and glanced at the Altmer before following his Sub to their bedroom. He shut the door behind him and watched as the Emperor furiously paced back and forth. "I don't understand," Martin growled out. "We put all that work into seducing him and nothing comes out of it! Nothing!" He bellowed the end, emotions so messed up that angry tears were beginning to run down his cheeks.

The Dunmer moved forward and pulled Martin into a hug, settling them on the edge of the bed. "I know," he murmured. "But there's nothing we can do." Inwardly he cursed Ocato's stubbornness. Martin didn't like failing. It made him feel worthless, like he didn't deserve anything good in his life. Serafín didn't know where the Imperial had gotten it from, but he hated it. He hated that side of Martin.

The brunet burst into tears, unable to control himself anymore. He pressed his face into Serafín's neck and let it out, harsh sobs wracking his body. Serafín began rubbing his back in long, slow motions. Eventually exhaustion overcame him and the Emperor fell asleep.

Neither of them noticed a stunned Chancellor standing in the doorway.

Ocato closed the door and leaned against the outside. ' _Seduce me?_ ' he thought. ' _Why would they bother? I'm just an Altmer who lost my mate because I wasn't good enough for them._ ' He glanced up when the door opened and Serafín stepped out. The Dunmer looked at him quietly and then sighed.

"Look," he said, "if you're here to speak with Martin, he's sleeping and is not to be disturbed."

Ocato shook his head. "I heard what he said. Seducing me?"

Serafín's face darkened. "Do you have a problem with the seducing part?"

"I have a problem with the 'me' part! My former mate abandoned me because I wasn't good enough!" His eyes widened and Ocato slapped his hands over his mouth. "Forget I said anything." Serafín watched with huge eyes as the Chancellor fled down the hall.

"No wonder he didn't respond properly," he breathed out and hurried back into their bedroom. Martin was awake again, lazily rubbing at his eyes.

"What happened?" he murmured sleepily. "I heard shouting."

Serafín shook his head. "I found out why Ocato wasn't reacting properly to our seduction attempts."

"Is that so?"

"Apparently he was abandoned by his first mate because he wasn't good enough."

Martin's hands flew up to cover his mouth. "How horrible!" He breathed in slowly. "Well then, I guess we'll have to try again."

They didn't get a chance to try again.

Three days later, Martin and Serafín were in their room, kissing softly. "Your highness?" Ocato called as he hurried into the room, only to freeze as he realized what he'd just interrupted.

Martin pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "Ocato," he murmured. "You're just in time. Please, lock the door behind you if you decide to join us." The Chancellor swallowed hard and looked ready to bolt, but the Emperor smoothly got to his feet and sauntered over. He wrapped his arms around the Almer's shoulders and pressed their lips together. Serafín smirked as he watched his mate kiss the Chancellor. It was hotter than he'd originally thought and definitely worth all the trouble they'd gone through.

Ocato's arms automatically came up and wrapped around Martin's hips, pulling the younger male closer. Slowly Martin coaxed him into deepening the kiss, their tongues brushing against each other. When the need to breathe became too much, the Emperor pulled back and licked his lips. "You taste wonderful," he murmured softly and turned his gaze to the vampire. Some time during their make out session, Serafín had gotten up to close and lock the door. Now he was leaning on the wall, watching them interestedly and doing nothing to hide the bulge in his pants. Ocato's cheeks darkened until they were the shade of autumn wheat.

Martin pushed him towards the bed and this time the Altmer didn't object. A shove was all that was needed to send the Chancellor sprawling across the sheets and Martin straddled his lap. He tugged on the mer's fancy robes, swiftly undoing and discarding them onto the floor. Ocato managed to sit up, only to find himself pinned as Serafín was suddenly behind him, fingers pinching his bared nipples.

"Ah!" Ocato gasped when Martin tugged on his cock, fingers twisting as he covered the Altmer in lubricant. And then Martin pulled back, shedding his own clothing until he, too, was naked. He crawled onto the Altmer's lap and pressed the head of Ocato's cock against his hole. Seconds later, the Imperial sank down, pressing the thick length inside and enjoying the stretch.

Serafín watched with glee as Ocato's face flushed in pleasure. They'd trapped the Altmer in between them and the Dunmer wasn't regretting it at all. There were several key differences between him and the Chancellor. First was that the Altmer was bigger, his cock both thicker and longer than Serafín's own, though it wasn't pierced like his was. Secondly, he didn't draw blood like the Vampire Lord did, instead choosing to leave hickies all across pale skin. But the Dunmer didn't mind and Martin certainly enjoyed it.

Serafín smirked and nipped at Ocato's throat, enjoying the way his pulse fluttered and his breath hitched. Martin was riding the mer as if the world was going to end, his hips snapping down with each movement. The Imperial shifted his weight and sealed their lips together just as Serafín went for the blond's neck. He bit down hard enough to draw blood, sinking his fangs into golden flesh, and began to drink greedily. Martin let out a cry as he orgasmed, Ocato filling him to the brim.

Pleasure flooded through the link Serafín and Martin shared and the Dunmer came with a low groan, thick seed staining his trousers. He pulled back and inspected the mark on the panting Chancellor's neck, feeling the three-way bond as it completely flared to life.

"There," he said, unable to keep the smugness out of his voice. "You're ours now."

Ocato smiled weakly, his own breathing rough and uneven. "I guess I am," he agreed. Martin nuzzled his neck and snuggled in close.

"We don't ever plan on letting you go."

"I'll hold you to your word, your highness."


End file.
